Siren's Song
by Kitchyy
Summary: Aizen/Ishida. Abarai and Ishida are captured and taken to Aizen. How far will Aizen go in order to teach them a lesson they won't soon forget? YAOI, darkfic.


Disclaimer: Kubo tite owns all - I just have fun with the characters.

Pairings: Aizen/Ishida, implied Renji/Ishida

Warning: Dubcon/noncon as well as manXman smut. If you don't want to read then please hit the back button.

* * *

"My my, what do we have here, a pair of heroes that have found their way into my little sanctum."

I hear his voice, like thick honey, bathing my ears with the simple sound of it. I'm disturbed, repulsed by its too sweetness. My hands pull at the binds I've been put in but it's no use. Still I try.

"It took some doing but I was finally able to subdue them." His faithful servant says with a wicked grin, his pink hair gleams in the white walled chamber.

"Thank you Szayel, you may leave us." Aizen's voice cuts across the silence and his too sweet voice penetrates me again. The man hesitates, looks over at my companion and I. Uncharacteristically I growl in the back of my throat.

"Once you're done with them I would still like to research the Qui-"

"I said you may leave us."

Szayel blinks at the man standing front and centre in the room once, twice. Looks over at both of us and he smiles a wicked grin. I ignore the feeling of my stomach turning in a queasy flip at that look. I remind myself that I must be strong.

The door closes with a soft thumping noise and then retreating footsteps. Now we're left alone with this man – no not a man. He's an enemy that these three worlds have never seen the like of before. Hopefully never will again…. If only I could get free. They took Zabimaru from Abarai and that now lies on the far side of the room but foolishly for them my Quincy cross still lies tight against my wrist.

"You think this is gonna stop us?" Abarai's voice beside me is full of challenge, confidence. "We'll just keep coming 'till we get Orihime back. No matter what you do." He struggles in his binds as he gives his speech and I hope that he's doing better than I am at getting these tight ropes untied.

"Dear Abarai fukutaicho. As long as I have you here there's nothing for me to worry about." Aizen smiles and I feel a chill run down my spine.

"That's what you think. We're not gonna let you win." Abarai growls.

"You certainly have good morale, I will give you that. But I wonder if it would last if I were to take something…. Special from you." He muses aloud and walks towards Abarai, coming up close. The look in Aizen's eye speaks of something dark, something truly evil and I can't let him keep looking at him for fear that something dark truly will happen to Abarai.

"You've already done that, or need I remind you of our friend." I glare towards him. His eye swivels to me and walks the two steps to stand before me, takes my chin in his thumb and finger and pulls me so that I'm almost nose to nose, a hairsbreadth from touching his face. I can feel the warmth of his skin. It's strange to think someone so cold could have a warm touch.

"Oh you need not remind me of that Quincy." His breathy voice speaks and there's a feeling of wrongness inside me when I hear it. I try to pull away, pull my face from his hand but his fingers are stronger than I had anticipated.

"Don't touch him." Abarai seethes, struggles anew beside me and I want to tell him no, to stay silent and still but it's too late. His filthy eyes dart between my companion and I. There's a calculation that goes on behind those eyes and then another smile that's different from all the others stretches across his face.

"No, not heroes, a pair of star-crossed lovers I think. How very interesting."

"Ha! Yeah right. Me? And a Quincy?" He tries to laugh off the observation but Aizen's eyes see through the laugh, sees through to the fear that sits deep and unspoken in our bellies.

"Well if you're not lovers then…" The statement is innocent but I can see from the corner of my eye that Abarai has stopped talking, stopped moving. He hesitates and I double my efforts at the binds that hold me.

He lets go of my chin, takes a step back and pulls something from the folds of his robe.

"Don't look!" Abarai yells but the corner of my eye is caught by a flash of color, my ears fill with a sirens song that I can't ignore. My head turns.

It's like I've remembered, awoken finally from a slumber that I've kept within myself for a time too long to count. I look to the man standing at my side, head tilted and eyes squeezed shut to block out the sword Aizen holds in his hand…

_His hands move to cup the side of my face so softly my heart squeezes within the confines of my chest._

"_Just promise me that you'll come back."_

"_You know I can't promise that Renji." My eyes lower, rest on his full bottom lip because I can't look into his eyes. Not right now. The emotions are too near the surface._

"_I know." He nods sadly and seeing him so is more painful than I had thought it would be._

"_But I'll try." I whisper. I raise my eyes to meet his. So dark, so luminous._

"_You better." He gives a cheeky grin; mine falters and his hands tighten on my face before he leans down to press his lips to mine…_

The memory is there, I remember it with striking clarity but the emotions are gone, washed away. I turn so that my eyes take in the man in front of me and the breath leaves my chest in a whoosh.

He's beauty incarnate, perfection in every angle of his body and my soul longs for him in a way that nothing ever has. I want to reach for him, touch that perfect face, card my pale fingers through the soft strands of his chocolate hair. I reach out for him but my hands –they're bound.

"Sosuke-Sama." The name in itself is a prayer and plea wrapped into each other so tightly it's one and the same, and every moment away from him is a pain so tangible I can feel it writhing beneath my heated skin. He sheathes his sword and looks in my eyes. I find I'm breathless.

"What did you do to him you fucker?" Abarai's voice is harsh, pained.

"I simply reminded him of where his loyalties lie; or could lie, if he wanted them to." Aizen speaks and it's silk and honey and velvet falling upon my ears, mixing with the sound of the song. He walks around me so that I catch a fleeting glimpse of all of him, but it's not enough, I want more. His fingers brush invitingly against my hand as he looses the ropes that hold me.

He frees me from my bonds but I'm chained to him stronger than any rope could hold me.

I fall to my knees. Adoration, supplication, need. He smiles at me, a kinder smile than I've seen on any other face before.

"Touch me." I breathe in reverence at my king, my love, my everything.

"Ishida knock it off." Abarai's eyes are aggravated, annoyed, but there's a nervousness that shimmers near the surface. The look reminds me of another time…

"_And why can't it happen?" he asks as his arms fold across his chest._

"_Abarai we've been over this, you're a soul reaper, I'm a Quincy. It doesn't matter what we feel, it's the way things are."_

"_The hell it is!" He yells in anger but his eyes are worried that he'll never touch me again. He pulls me to him, kisses me so roughly I think my lips will bruise. I need to pull back, I really do but damn it there's just something about kissing this man. It's so wrong and yet… So right…_

"You want me to touch you Quncy?" Aizen – no Sosuke-Sama asks. My body burns just at the thought of his hands on me.

"Yes."

"Very well, but you must do something for me first."

"Anything." I say and he smiles that perfect smile when he hears me, turns and goes to sit at a white chair not far from where I kneel. The pale shadows in the room stretch into the hollows of his face, reminding me of a dream half remembered upon waking.

"Take off your clothes." His velvet voice tells me, and my hands rise up, eager to please him. It doesn't take long for my nimble fingers to make short work of the white robes.

Moments that feel too long under his searching gaze and finally they're off. I shuffle on my knees towards him; I need to be closer...

"Be still." His order penetrates me and I still my body at his quiet command.

"Ishida…" Abarai's voice has a warning in it, but it's also fearful. For some reason I want to turn but the song becomes more beautiful in my ears and again Sosuke-Sama is all my eyes can see.

"Abarai fukutaicho, why do you look away?" Sosuke-Sama asks, he lifts his elegant hand and speaks words of a binding spell. I can see from the corner of my eye that Abarai can't look away any longer.

"Why are you doing this?" The redhead asks. His voice is angry, broken.

"To teach you both a very important lesson. That I'm the ruler of this world, and as such I may do as I please, with whomever I please, for as long as I please it. Do you understand?"

The room is silent as a tomb for a long moment. Abarai refuses to reply but Sosuke-Sama doesn't waste his time on the other, his eyes are on me now and nothing matters but this man, this feeling of wholeness that fills my being when he looks at me.

"I want you to touch yourself."

I'm only too happy to comply. My hand traces my chest, follows the line of rib and muscle from one lean pale plane to the next. I see that his eyes follow where I touch and I try to use this to my advantage. I tease at my throat, press tantalizingly along my pulse point so he can see how my heartbeats quicken for him. I slide my hand up my cheek; hesitate at my bespectacled eyes before drifting back down alluringly.

My fingers find a nipple, already taut just from the looks he has bestowed upon me. I roll it between my fingers and hiss through my teeth at the feeling it gives me.

"Have you dreamed of this Quincy? Have you dreamed of me touching you?" Sosuke-Sama asks me.

"_I dreamed of you while I was gone."_

"_You're such a girl sometimes." I give a snort of laughter but pull him close into a cracking hug anyways. It's been too long since we saw each other last._

"_You say that now but you dreamt of me too Ishida. I know it; I can see it on your face." He smiles that smile and without warning my heart gives a little flutter._

"_No you can't." I reply scathingly but we both know the truth of it. Then it doesn't matter any longer as I kiss the tattooed skin of his neck…_

My mind is confused for a moment and I shake my head to try and clear it but the song in my ears still calls to me, it reminds me of where I am.

"Yes. Oh gods I want you." I reply and my voice cracks at the emotion that tumbles from my lips. My back arches and my head spins at the sliding touches I make on my own skin. I trail my hand to the other nipple, repeat the process there. A small moan escapes me. I can feel the sex between my legs twitch and fully harden. I do all the things I can to make him want to touch me.

I think that it's working. His eyes are dark with desire as they scan the length of me, a small smile plays about the corners of his lips and I do what I can in order to make it come out.

"Move your hand lower." Sosuke-sama tells me and my hand travels lower at his command, touching teasingly around my bellybutton. I play with the tightly packed muscles of my abdomen before following the trail of dark hair to the thatch of darker curls nested between my legs. My hand brushes around the root of me, making me twitch again, this time with anticipation.

"Don't listen to him! Fuck Ishida you don't wanna do this!" Abarai yells almost pleadingly but Sosuke-Sama's smile has come out from hiding, he flashes a row of perfect white teeth at me that blinds me with its beauty.

"Oh I think he does." He replies. "Quincy, do you want to touch yourself for me?" His brows rise in question.

"Yes." I reply faithfully and my free hand reaches for the floor to brace myself, my back arches again to tease him with the full length of my body. My head tips back for a moment as I take hold of myself, stroking slow and even from base to tip.

"Good Quincy. Now I want you to make yourself come for me. Once you do that, I promise I will let you touch me."

His words send a thrill through me, my hand quickens at the promise and the thought of me touching his alabaster skin. I thrust into the tunnel my hand has created; twist my fingers at the tip and I groan as the pressure builds in me. I hear Abarai struggle and swear but it doesn't matter anymore, he's not the one I crave.

The one that parches my throat with the slightest twitch of a hand, the barest breath of a voice is the one who sits before me like a king, like a god. I raise my head again so I can take in his flawless form once more.

"Tell me, how do you feel when I look at you?" Sosuke-Sama asks me. My eyes drift to half mast when the words roll to caress the drums of my ears.

"Like I want more. Like I want you and only you to look at me for the rest of eternity."

"I see." He says, and his captivating brown eyes traverse my body, maps me out as if he wants to hold this moment in his mind's eye for an eternity. The idea that he will see me like this and with me as the cause makes me moan aloud.

My hand gains speed when I see his eyes drop to my cock. My thumb slides over the tip, gathering the fine drops of pearly precum to make my journey a smoother one.

"And how would you feel if I were to touch you right now?" My hand falters as I look at him and when we meet eyes he looks at me, into me and it's like he's seeing through to my very soul. I try to gather my thoughts past the waves of sensation that ripple through my system.

_His hand grips my neck, pushes me hard into the wall and it's not just my anger that rises at the action._

"_What are you doing?" I shout and try to push his hands from me._

"_The thing is Ishida, I think you like it when I touch you." He says low and hoarse in my ear. There's a dangerous lilt in that voice and I try to bring my anger around me like a mantle in order to cure myself of this heat that's threading up my spine._

"_Oh please, don't make me laugh. The only thing I like is when your ass hits the doorknob of my apartment. Now let me-" My diatribe is cut short and my breath stutters when his other hand cups my hardening bulge and squeezes gently._

"_Oh fuck your hard." He moans, takes his hand away and grips one of mine. He pulls it down so that there's no way to mistake the heat and the hardness that's between his legs. I know it's because of me._

The memory is gone the moment it touches my mind. My eyes refocus, find my prize.

"There's nothing in this world or the next that I crave more." I tell him. He gives a smirk. His eyes rest for a moment behind and to the side of me and I remember belatedly that Abarai's still here. His eyes flicker back to mine and in one fluid graceful movement he gets up from his chair.

"And how would you want me to touch you?" Sosuke-Sama asks as he steps behind me and my ears fill with the all encompassing sound of the even staccato that is his footfalls. They stop when he's behind me and he's so close that I can feel the warmth of his body on my naked back.

"Hard and unforgiving perhaps?" A violent pull to the back of my head wrenches my neck back, the feeling of it unleashes a keening whine. His touch sends little tingles in waves through my system.

"Yes." I've never been one to sound soft and helpless but this man brings out a side of me that I never knew I had to the forefront. I'm so close to sounding my surrender that it almost scares me.

"Or maybe you would like it better if it was soft and loving?" He lets go of my hair but my head stays back. His warm hand grazes the skin of my neck to learn of the softness there. He gently caresses the firmness of my chest with such tenderness tears start to gather at the corners of my eyes.

He's a good master. He knows all of me so well and I'm lucky to have him.

His hand lingers on the star at my chest, toys with the tip then lifts away. I feel the loss of it so keenly another sound leaves my lips, this one of disappointment. He hears me and arches a single dark brow as he walks in a small semi circle to stand tall and breathtakingly beautiful in front of me.

I feel a bead of sweat make a slow trail from chin to collarbone to chest and I wonder what it would look like if Sosuke-Sama were to lift that drop from me and tuck it safely away between the full lips of his mouth.

"Tell me Quincy, where do you want me to touch you most?" My mouth opens to reply but he holds up a single finger as if to silence me. "Don't say everywhere; I want you to think about this one."

My hand is moving even quicker now and it's getting hard to sort out sensation from thought. But this is an easy question. I know where I need his hands to be.

I widen my kneeling stance so that I'm wide open to him.

"Here." I moan and push my hips forward invitingly. "Inside me, there's a place…"

"You want me to touch you inside? I might be able to help with that." He chuckles and places two fingers at the entrance of my mouth. I suck on them greedily, swallow them down; bathe them in my saliva because some distant part of me remembers that the fingers must be slick…

_A second finger breaches me and the feeling is somewhat less than spectacular. I grit my teeth at the intrusion and try to relax like Abarai told me to do. It doesn't help._

"_Remind me ah- when is this supposed to feel good?" I ask through clenched teeth._

"_Gimme a minute will ya? Geez." Abarai replies and I can feel his fingers twisting uncomfortably inside my ass._

"_I'm simply having trouble understanding how a person could get pleasure from –unf!" A jolt goes through my body that sets off every nerve ending I have, makes my balls feel as if they're on fire and my dick thicken._

"_That's why it can feel good." Abarai's voice is smug and any other time there would have been a quick retort but I can barely manage to catch my breath let alone string words together. "Want me to do that again?" He asks and his voice sounds like liquid sex, promising dark and wonderful things._

"_Fuck yeah." I breathe and snap my hips into his moving hand…_

I shake my head, try to hold that moment in my mind's eye but it's like holding water in my hands, it slips through the cracks and the song calls to me, more ardent than before, and once again I come back to myself. He pulls his fingers from my mouth and the loss is palpable, but I know what's coming and my breathing is quick, heaving pants.

He kneels before me, presses his fingers teasingly into my balls before sliding deeper, up and in and I'm cleaved in two when he works his way past the tight ring of muscle, caresses the velvet of my inner walls.

"Is this how you want me to touch you Quincy?" Sosuke-Sama has so many questions tonight and I try to make my mind sift through the fog of lust that clouds my thoughts. Then it doesn't matter anymore because he's found that spot and presses deeply, confidently and I shudder under his hands.

My hand is so fast now, uneven quick strokes and I'm close, teetering on this knife edge and only the barest touch from him will drive me over. He presses his fingers into that spot at the core of me once more and I fall, headfirst tumbling as thick white ropes of cum bathe my chest and stomach in overlapping spurts.

The hand that braces me crumples and I'm lying flat, staring sightlessly at the white ceiling above, soothed by the laughter that pours out of Sosuke-Sama. He's pleased and so am I.

His fingers leave me and I'm left feeling empty.

"I will let you touch me now Quincy. But only where I tell you." His voice pierces me anew and my head tilts to take him in. He stands, pulls at his obi; removes the cloth at his waist and his white hakama slide down long, lean porcelain thighs.

He's aroused; his sex doesn't curve upwards to touch his stomach like many others but points straight outwards, at me. My mouth waters at watching the single drop of precum slide from his slit and drip with a soft pat on the floor beneath him.

"On your knees again." He tells me and I struggle to sit up but somehow I manage through the trembling aftershocks that wrack my sated limbs. "Good Quincy. Now open your mouth." I gladly obey his words and am rewarded by the salty flavor of him bursting on my tongue as he slips his cock into my waiting mouth.

My hands come up to brace myself on either side of his hips and start a slow bob, suctioning that just right way that hollows my cheeks and tears a groan from Sosuke-Sama that starts deep in his belly and rumbles through his chest before making its slow destination past perfect lips.

My tongue digs into his slit so that I can get the flavor of him more fully and it's a nectar that I've craved so strongly I can't put it into words. My tongue traces all the places I think will make him groan again. I press my tip along the flaring ridge, flatten my tongue to bathe the underside of his cock, dig into the bundle of nerves under the head and I'm rewarded by the soft sigh that escapes him.

"You love doing this to me don't you?" Sosuke-Sama asks above me. My mind reels at the words…

"_Because I love you! Fucking Shinigami, none of you ever take the time to listen!"_

_I cover my mouth to still the words that just left me but I'm not fast enough. He turns and his eyes are wide. There's a long pause that fills the room with our heaving breaths._

"_We agreed. Fuck I thought we agreed that neither of us were gonna say that." His voice trembles and my hands shake with the finest of tremors at the slip._

"_I –I didn't mean to." I whisper. The argument we had only moments ago is completely forgotten now and the steps he takes towards me are the measured careful steps of a warrior._

"_Damn it Uryuu, you weren't supposed to say it." His voice wavers with emotion and crushes me to him, holds me tight in his tattooed arms and I feel the first drop of a tear on my shoulder…_

This memory, it's more important than any others and I stop moving in order to concentrate but it evades my mind, slips easily from me.

My mouth is too full to answer Sosuke-Sama but I moan in acknowledgement, letting him know that this is a paradise beyond anything I've wanted before.

"I thought as much. Quincy your mouth is just right." He says to me and my hands grip at the pale thighs and I increase my movements. No longer is it a slow bob and I breathe in broken gasps when I can between heated licks and well timed suction.

Sosuke-Sama's almost too far gone to talk; I can feel it in the trembling that's building in his thighs. I look up and can see his cheeks are pink from my efforts, his eyes glassy and dark with pleasure.

"I'm going to come in your mouth Quincy." His voice is rough with desire and I take him in deep, so deep that he hits the back of my throat and I loosen my muscles so that I can take him down further.

He makes a sound above me that shatters something inside of me. The song is gone.

His hands grasp tight fists of my black hair, holds me in place and fills my mouth. I try to tear away with frantic pushes but I'm locked on to him with his hands on me.

This moment is burned into my very core with a sickening smell and taste. Not of burnt flesh or metallic blood, but of salty bitterness that is the essence of Aizen. He finally lets me go with a slow exhale of breath. I fall back, scrabble away on hands and knees and his smile is evil, is wrongness incarnate.

"I must admit, you're quite good." He says with a laugh, pulls his clothes back into order and walks for the door.

"Have a good evening gentleman; I'm sure you have much to talk about with each other." He gives a nod to us and I hear Abarai drop to the floor with a sob behind me as the binding spell is released.

I try to pull myself out of the misery I find myself in and raise my arm to form my bow. I release the arrow but the door has thumped shut. It cracks the stone as the lock slides home.

And silence reigns like a tomb.

* * *

It's my first fanfic that I have placed here so please Review and tell me what you think! I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive (I genuinely want to get better) If it's just flames I will read them... then delete them.


End file.
